SBWF presents King of the Deathmatch
by Dangerous Driver '98
Summary: The SBWF has this tournament every year, with the winner getting a title shot.....Chapter 2 up!
1. The tournament lineup

SBWF King of the Deathmatch

by Dangerous Driver '98

The King of the Deathmatch. One of the most violent events in the history of NHWF,

this event had 12 of it's top stars compete in some of the most gruesome of matches,

with the winner getting a SBWF Title shot...

"Welcome, everyone to SBWF King of the Deathmatch! I'm your co-host Toad, and

this is my other co-host Wario!" exclaimed Toad as fireworks shot into the air.

"Great to be here, Toad. I tell you something, we can expect a lot of blood tonight and..."

(Wario was interrupted by a hard rock theme)

"And here comes our boss, Peppy Hare. He seems to be in a good mood."

"Well, here we are. The first annual King of the Deathmatch tournament. We here at NHWF hope

you enjoy the show!"

TOURNAMENT

Yoshi

(Barbwire Boards)

Fox

Luigi

(4 Corners of Pain)

Capt. Falcon

Mario

(No ropes Barbed Wire)

Falco

Bowser

(Spike Nail Board)

Link

Shiek

(500 Lightube)

Ganondorf

Ness

(2/3 Lightube Log Cabin)

Samus

End Chapter, please R+R!

Next Chapter:

QUARTERFINAL MATCH 1

Yoshi v.s. Fox


	2. Barbed Wire Boards: Yoshi vs Fox

NHWF King of the Deathmatch

Rated M

Chapter 2: Quarterfinal Match 1: Yoshi vs Fox!

(Two men slide barbed wire boards into the ring and carefully place them in the ring corners,

then they leave)

"And everything looks set. Let's bring out our ring announcer"

(Kirby waddles to the ring in an Uncle Sam getup)

"This fake beard is pretty itchy..."

(A reggae version of the Yoshi's Island begins to play)

"Oh yeah, the following is a Barbed Wire Boards match!

Introducing first, from Yoshi's Island, Yoshi!" said Kirby,

pointing toward the Titantron.

(Yoshi walks toward the ring hesitantly, then slides in and stares toward the entranceway...)

(a techno version of the battle music from the Corneria stage plays)

"And his opponent, from Corneria, the leader of Team Starfox, Fox McCloud!"

(Fox dashes toward the ring and slides between the ropes, then gets into his corner, awaiting the bell...)

"And the first contest is a Barbed Wire Boards match, quite popular in Japan, and a brutal match at that."

said Wario looking onward.

"That's right, and this one won't be any different..." said Toad watching intently.

(The bell rings, and Yoshi and Fox lock up, then Fox attempts to throw Yoshi into the barbed wire board, but

Yoshi stops in time, as the crowd looks on. Fox runs full speed toward Yoshi, but the green dinosaur moves

out of the way, and Fox lands face first into the piercing barbed wire.)

"Ohhh, he's going to be feeling that in the morning..." commented Toad, cringing.

"Mmmhmm." said Wario, trying to stomach what he's seeing.

(Fox pries himself free, only to be smacked with a roundhouse kick by Yoshi)

"A very nice kick, hits the target without fail..." said Toad.

"And you notice that the referee is wearing a longsleeve shirt, and gloves. He surely came prepared..."

"Indeed."

(Fox recovers and irish whips Yoshi toward the ropes, then backdrops him onto the canvas. Fox walks toward the corner

and takes the barbed wire board and places it onto the ring mat)

"By the way, we forgot to mention, two of the boards have explosives hooked to them." said Wario.

"So, whoever goes into the wire is sure to get one hell of a surprise."

(Fox picks up Yoshi, and attempts to suplex him onto the barbed wire board, but Yoshi counters with a Brainbuster.

Yoshi then attempts to powerbomb Fox, but Fox gets behind him and Snap Suplexes him onto the board, making a

small explosion occur.)

"That's gotta hurt...a lot." said Toad, trying to look away.

"It seems that Fox also got caught in the blast as well..."

(Yoshi is slightly twitching, as Fox slowly gets up and pins Yoshi)

"The referee is making the count...1...2..." said Toad, looking onward.

(Yoshi throws Fox off and Fox lands face first into the barbed wire board)

"...and Yoshi just barely escapes. Only a two count."

"That was a close one..." said Wario

(Yoshi goes to the outside and grabs a few steel chairs, then proceeds to set them up, while Fox tries to get up, but

his fur got caught in the barbed wire. Yoshi grabs a barbed wire board and sets it atop the chairs, then proceeds to

free Fox...the hard way, by pulling on Fox until he came loose. Yoshi sets Fox atop the turnbuckle, then climbs up also

getting ready to do his finisher, the Island Bomb, which is a top rope sitout powerbomb. Yoshi lifts Fox above his head,

but Fox counters it into a hurracanrana, sending Yoshi into the board, breaking it in half. Fox goes for the pin...)

"The referee goes for the count again...1...2..."

(Yoshi gets a shoulder up)

"But Yoshi gets the shoulder up..." said Toad

(Fox irish whips Yoshi toward the last board, Yoshi puts on the brakes just in time. Fox charges toward Yoshi, but Yoshi moves

out of the way, but this time Fox stops in time as well. Fox pushes Yoshi toward the board but then Yoshi hits something unexpected: a low blow. Fox grabs his crotch in pain, and Yoshi dropkicks Fox, sending Fox into the board, making another small explosion. But Fox, unfortunately, got stuck in the wire, with another board lying behind him. Yoshi kicks the board Fox is stuck to from behind, making Fox fall back first, onto the other barbed wire board.)

"This match has got to stop!

"It seems Fox is stuck there...he can't move!"

(Yoshi climbs the top rope and hits his aerial finisher, the 630 Senton, landing upon the boards, then covers Fox for the pin)

"Please, end it already!" said Toad.

(the referee calls for the three-count)

"It's over! It's finally over!" said Toad excitedly.

"Your winner, and progressing to the second round, Yoshi!"

"Are they actually a winner if they have to go on in this tournament?" pondered Wario

"There's no telling...anyway, Yoshi goes on to face whoever wins the next match..." said Toad.

"...and just think, this was only the first match!" said Wario.

End Chapter, please R+R!

Next Chapter

QUARTERFINAL MATCH 2

Luigi vs Capt. Falcon


End file.
